1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and/or particularly methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices with multi-gate transistor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for increasing the density of semiconductor devices include forming multi-gate transistor structures including a silicon body of a nanowire shape or a fin shape, and a gate surrounding the silicon body. Such a structure may be scaled relatively easily, as the multi-gate transistor structure uses a three-dimensional channel. Current control capability of such a device can be improved without increasing a length of the gate. In addition, short channel effect (SCE), which involves a potential of the channel region being affected by the drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.